Keep the Hope Alive
by Luvya
Summary: Faith gets shot can the gang save her in time? (Faith/Bosco)
1. Default Chapter

Keep the Hope alive

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Third Watch Characters I'm just borrowing them for a little while

**Authors Notes: **For this fic I'm going to say that Fred died when he had that heart attack and Scully had a messy divorce with Tatiana Oh yeah this is a Faith/Bosco fic. 

Part 1

"You heard what I said get Sullivan." A man with a Russian accent said while Faith was going around a corner she froze, she and Bosco had taken a complaint in a near by apartment but when they had got there no one was there so they where searching the block. She knew Scully had taken sometime off but she didn't know what for, he had been silent for a couple of weeks, not the Scully she knew but then again she had been off for a week or two herself to cope with Fred's death. She heard some footsteps rounding the corner she was on and knew that if she got caught eavesdropping she would be as good as dead. She backed into an empty apartment and closed the door.

"Who's there?" The man called out hearing the door slam. Unfortunately for Faith he had seen her go in and he opened up the door, there was a round of gunshots and then it all went blank. 

Meanwhile Bosco was getting worried. He hadn't heard from Faith in over five minutes and he was starting to get the feeling she might be in trouble, his fears where confirmed when he heard a series of gunshots.

"Faith?" Bosco called out but got no reply, "Five, five to central… gunshots heard in building on 7th officer may be down…" He called into his walky-talky.

"Roger that, 55 services will be there shortly." Bosco went up the stairs he had seen Faith gone up no more than ten minutes before, he passed with out knowing the exact same person who fired at Faith who was walking like any other person down the stairs. 

"Davis lets go" Scully said running into the car.

"What is it Scull?" Ty asked his partner.

"Bosco just went through the radio, I'm not sure about this but I think Yokas might be down" five seconds later the siren went on. Soon they reached the building that Faith and Bosco where in. Scully scowled as he saw someone come out of it.

"Is that?" Ty started and Scully nodded.

"Leave him, we've got other things to do"

"Right" They both rushed into the building.

"Faith!" Bosco called out again each time he could hear the fear coming through.

"Bosco!" Bosco turned to see Scully and Ty.

"I can't find her you guys…" Scully cured, "I remember trying to find the people who called in and then splitting up, a few minutes later there where gunshots." Bosco continued as though Scully hadn't said anything. Suddenly all three noticed an open door, with a foot just out a bit.

"You don't think…" Ty started but had no time to finish as Bosco ran in.

"Bos- oh man…" Scully started to say while following him. 

"55 to central, one officer down need assistance immediately." Ty said into his walky-talky, while Scully felt for a pulse.

"She's still alive…" Scully managed to get out. Bosco gave a brief smile.

"I shouldn't of let her go…" Bosco muttered.

"Bos this isn't your fault" Ty told him wondering if this is what Scully had felt when he had gotten shot.

"But…"

"Look Bosco it isn't your fault, its nowhere near your fault" Scully tried to say, at that moment Doc, Carlos and some more ambulance assistances rushed up.

"What happened?" Carlos asked Bosco

"I… don't… know… all… I… heard… where… gunshots…" Bosco managed to get out while following them down the stairs, once they got to the ambulance Bosco jumped in, he threw Ty the keys to his car.

"I'm going with them, take the car back to the station alright?" Ty nodded.

"Well see you at the hospital alright Bosco?"

"Alright." 

To be continued….


	2. Chapter2

Keep the Hope alive

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Third Watch Characters I'm just borrowing them for a little while

**Authors Notes: **For this fic I'm going to say that Fred died when he had that heart attack and Scully had a messy divorce with Tatiana Oh yeah this is a Faith/Bosco fic. Oh and another note, Alex and Ty are together and Jimmy and Kim are on speaking terms.

Part 2

"Faith?" Doc tried.

"I don't wanna go to school today" Faith half mumbled half wined. Bosco smiled briefly but still had a worried look for his partner.

"Yo Yokas, you've been out of school for years" Carlos called from the front seat.

"Huh? Carlos" Faith was vaguely aware of the ground moving under her.

"Faith, you gave us quiet a scare. You where shot on your left shoulder but you hit your head on the way down." Faith recognized Doc's voice. She opened up her eyes but closed them for it being too bright. She tried to open them once again this time things came into focus, she realised that she was staring into worried eyes.

"Bosco?"

"I was worried about you Faitharoo" Bosco admitted softly, referring to the name he had given her when they had started the police academy.

"Guess I'll be on deskwork for a while" Faith said trying to lighten the mood, she saw Bosco's face go a deadly white.

"Bosco what…"

"I'm going go be working with Gusler." Doc and Carlos had to laugh.

"Come on he can't be that bad…" Doc started.

"Try Carlos but 10 times worse" Bosco and Faith said in unison.

"Hey" Faith then heard the doors open, she hadn't realised that they had stoped.

"Faith, where going to lift you up on the count of three alright"

"1…2…3…"

"Gunshot wound on left shoulder and head injury," Doc informed the surgeons waiting while they wheeled her in. Faith felt her eyes starting to close.

"Bos, don't leave" Faith managed to say before the drugs kicked in.

"I won't" Bosco informed her.

~*^*~

"How is she? Sully asked ten minutes later.

"She's in surgery now" Bosco said not meeting Sully's eyes.

"Bosco I know we haven't always been good friends but I'm here if you wanna talk" Sully said.

"Thanks Sul" Bosco looked up, "It's just that I should of gone with her, I'm her partner after all" 

"Bos, you couldn't of known," Sully told him.  
"Your one to talk" Davis muttered under his breath.

~*^*~

"Heartbeats weakening," A nurse proclaimed. The doctor in charge cursed.

"Come on Faith don't loose it now" he muttered, suddenly there was a long beep.

"Three two one… CLEAR" 

"Heartbeats back"

"Alright let's sow her up" The doctor said relived.

~*^*~  

"Officer Boscorelli?" Bosco looked up to see the doctor standing near him so he got up to move closer, as did Sully, Ty, Alex, Jimmy, Kim, Doc and Carlos. (Doc had called Kim who called Jimmy while Ty had called Alex.)

"Is Faith alright?" They all half asked half demanded.

"Officer Yokas went into cardiac arrest during surgery-" Kim and Alex let out a sob.

"No" Bosco said disbelievingly and ran out the door.

"BUT she pulled through and is in recovery now" Sully turned to go after Bosco.

"Sul…" 

"He doesn't know Ty" Sully said with out turning around.

"Bring him back before she…"

"Yeah I know" Sully broke into a run.

~*^*~

_She's dead and it's my entire fault. _Was all Bosco could think while running through Mercy.

"BOSCO!" He heard Sully yell from behind, he sat down in a corner when he reached a dead end.

"Bos, you need to learn to listen" Sully scolded when he caught up with him.

"She's dead Sul, what else do I need to know?" Bosco asked.

"The fact that she's in recovery right now about to wake up" Sully told him.

"She's what? John Sullivan you better not be joking with me"

"Faith Yokas is alive and will be waking up shortly." 

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Bosco asked getting up.

"I just did" Sully muttered to himself. Bosco started to walk but then stopped and turned to Sully.

"Nobody hears about this alright?"

"Fine"

To Be continued.


End file.
